After breaking dawn
by minicath
Summary: Nous voila 6 ans après revelation. Beaucoup de chose on changé. Surtout les sentiments de Nessie et Jacob
1. Chapter 1

_Salut voila ma 3eme fiction enfin c'est mon premier ecrit mais je ne l'ai jamais publié ! _

_alors n'hesité surtout pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent S. Meyer_

* * *

Chapitre 1

POV Nessie

J'ouvris les yeux et regardais le plafond pendant de longues minutes tout en réfléchissant à ma vie.

J'avais 6 ans mais 16 d'apparence d'après mon grand père Carlisle. Je grandirais encore pendant 2 ans. J'atteindrais donc ma taille adulte définitive à l'âge de 7 ans tout simplement car mon père ayant été transformé à 17ans et ma mère, à quelques jours près, à 19 ans la moyenne est de 18 voilà tout !  
Enfin grâce à cela je pouvais enfin me permette d'aller au lycée. Demain ce serait ma première rentrée, je m'y rendrais avec mon meilleur ami Jacob Black. J'étais tellement pressé ! Mes parents étaient déjà allés dans ce lycée et ma mère m'avait juré que je m'y sentirais bien.

La perspective de me retrouvé avec des jeunes humains me ferait beaucoup de bien. Depuis ma naissance je ne fréquentais que rarement les humains. Contrairement au reste de ma famille, je n'étais pas attiré plus que ça par le sang humain (plus que ca). Je pouvais me satisfaire largement d'un peu de steak.  
Je regardais l'heure, quatre heures, encore deux heures à dormir : Impossible !  
Je sortie de mon lit, inspectais la maison, personne ne s'y trouvais, mon père et ma mère devaient être chez mes grands parents.

J'allais dans la douche, me lavais les cheveux et au bout d'une demi heure, je me décidais enfin de sortir, je me rendais dans mon immense dressing remplit par mes 2 tantes, Alice et Rosalie qui s'étaient fait un plaisir de m'aider à le remplir ! Je découvris sur une chaise un jean délavé et un pull gris au col en V. Alice avait du me les préparer pendant que je dormais je les enfilais, me coiffais et partis en direction de chez mes grands parents. Quand j'entrai, tout le monde était occupé comme en pleine journée, pas comme s'il était cinq heure du matin et que tous les gens de la ville de Forks dormaient !  
Je rejoignis ma mère sur le canapé.

Bella : Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormi ? Tu es la tôt, me dit-elle en m'embrassant la joue.  
Moi : Oui. Je ne pouvais plus fermer l'œil. Jake est là ?

Je percevais des battements de cœur venant de la cuisine, ce qui m'étonnait.

Bella : Oui, il est arrivé peu de temps avant toi.  
Moi : Oh !

Je me levais, courus dans la cuisine et me jeta au coup de Jake.

Moi : C'EST LA RENTREE ! Dis-je tout excitée !

Je ne pensais pas être aussi pressé de faire ma rentrée au lycée mais c'était une nouvelle expérience et en plus de cela je serais avec Jake j'étais sûr de m'amuser ! Il m'embrassa sur la joue pour me dire bonjour !

Edward : Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ? Rien ne presse, tu as l'éternité !

Je me retournais et aperçu la présence de mon père.

Moi : Bien sûr que je veux y aller !  
Jake : On va chasser puisque tu es levé ?  
Moi : On y va !

Je commençais à courir quand on m'attrapa le bras.

Alice : Tu ne compte pas allé chasser avec ces vêtements là j'espère ? Ce serait bien que les gens profitent de ce jean ! Et étant donné tes antécédents familiaux, je n'imagine même pas dans quel état tu reviendrais !

J'entendis Emmett et Jasper pouffer de rire dans le salon.

Alice : Donc, hors de question ! Tu iras chasser ce soir.  
Moi : Okay, je n'y vais pas, très bien !  
Jake : Quoi ? Pff ...

Nous retournâmes dans le salon et regardâmes un film.

Jake se lava d'un coup, surprenant tout le monde.

Jake : Ne me regardez pas comme ça, il est l'heure à moins que tu veuilles arriver en retard Nessie.

Je regardais l'heure, 8 heure, j'embrassais tout le monde, pris mon sac et le bras de Jake. Quand nous arrivâmes dans la Volvo il me questionna.

Jake : Tu es si pressé que ca ?  
Moi : Oui, tu ne comprends pas comment je suis contente de voir d'autres personnes que des vampires et des loups garous ! Sans t'offenser.  
Jake : Oué

Jake : On y est.

Je n'avais pas vu passer le trajet je levai la tète et aperçu un écriteau « Forks High School ».  
J'y étais, ma nouvelle vie pouvait commencée !

POV Jacob

J'arrivais au lycée aux côtés de Nessie. C'était plus fort que moi, je me retournais et la dévisageais. Elle était là, magnifique. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire que je m'étais imprégné d'elle à la seconde où je l'ai vu. Avant c'était simple, j'étais son ami, maintenant ce n'était plus pareil... enfin pour moi, car pour elle j'étais toujours son meilleur ami. Seulement pour moi c'était l'amour de ma vie. Alors oui, tout en la regardant je me demandais comment, comment lui dire. Elle me sortit de mes pensées

Nessie : Quoi, j'ai un truc qui va pas ? Du dentifrice, oh non, j'en ai marre, je me fais toujours avoir !

Elle allait baisser le pare-soleil pour se regarder dans la glace de la voiture je stoppais sa main.

Moi : Non tout va bien, tu es magnifique.  
Nessie : Merci. Me dit-elle en rougissant.  
Moi : On y va ?

POV Nessie

Je sentais qu'il me regardait. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Je l'aimais, il y a peu de temps j'en doutais mais maintenant j'étais sûr. Mais je me l'interdisais car il ne devrait au grand jamais le savoir. En effet tôt ou tard il s'imprégnerait de quelqu'un et me briserait le cœur par la même occasion, comme Sam avait brisé celui de Leah en s'imprégnant avec d'Emily

Moi : Quoi, j'ai un truc qui va pas ? Du dentifrice, oh non, j'en ai marre, je me fais toujours avoir !

Il m'arrêta tandis que j'essayais de me voir dans le miroir

Jacob : Non tout va bien, tu es magnifique.  
Moi : Merci. Ces quelques mots me firent rougir ...  
Jacob : On y va ?

* * *

_Voila c'est la fin du premiere chapitre il est court et les autres les seront tout autant._

_Mais sachez que l'histoire est deja ecrit tout en entier ( je ne prendrais pas de retard pour mes autres fictions)_

_Un grand merci a ma béta, mariefandetwilight__ pour sa corection et aller voir sa fiction elle est vraiment superbe! _

_xoxo_

_Marie_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voila le nouveau chapitre =)_

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

POV Nessie

Nous entrâmes dans le lycée tandis que tous les élèves nous dévisageaient. Cela en était gênant mais compréhensible. Les deux mètres de haut de Jacob et ma « beauté » n'y étaient sans doute pas pour rien. Toute la matinée se déroula ainsi. Lorsque nous sortîmes du cours d'anglais les gens nous regardaient moins mais parlaient plus. Je tournais la tête vers 3 pimbêches.

La blonde : T'as vu son look ? Nan mais n'importe quoi ! On a l'impression qu'elle se promène avec son garde du corps !  
La brune : Hilarant.  
Les 3 ensembles : hahahahaaa.

Leur discussion s'était fait à voix basses mais ce qu'elles ignoraient c'est que j'avais tout entendu. Je me tournais vers Jacob, appuyais ma main contre sa joue et lui fit revivre la scène.

Jacob : Jalousie, chantonna-t-il.

Je haussais les épaules, ça devait être ça. La journée continua ainsi et nous retournâmes chez nous.  
Arrivé à la maison, je racontais en détail ma journée à ma mère, ma main posée sur sa joue. Je lui montrais à elle aussi les 3 pimbêches et elle eu la même réaction que Jacob. Mon père acquiesça, car lui aussi suivait l'histoire en lisant dans mes pensées.  
Vers 23h je rentrais au cottage me coucher.

POV Bella

Ma fille venait de partir. Je me retrouvais dans les bras de mon mari, sur le canapé je sentais qu'il était tendu.

Moi : Que se passe-t-il ?  
Edward : Je ... m'inquiète pour Jacob et Nessie...  
Moi : A propos de quoi ? M'inquiète-je à mon tour.  
Edward : Malgré que cela ne me plaise pas, il faudrait parler de l'imprégnation de Jacob à Nessie parce que ...

Il hésita.

Moi : Tu peux tout me dire, chuchotais-je.  
Edward : Et bien, Nessie a des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers Jacob mais elle en a peur à cause de l'imprégnation de Jake qui pourrait avoir lieu n'importe quand.  
Moi : Ha ! Je me tendis.  
Edward : Ca t'embête à ce point là ? Je pensais que tu n'éprouvais plus rien, me dit-il tout penaud.  
Moi : Parce que tu crois que…? Non, Edward bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Mais elle est si jeune et je pensais l'avoir encore un peu pour moi.  
Edward : Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en parler dans l'immédiat, il faut juste qu'on y réfléchisse.  
Moi : Oui, soupirais-je.

Edward commença à m'embrasser dans le cou, sur la clavicule, remonta jusqu'à mon oreille et il murmura « on rentre ? », je ne me fis pas prier.  
Nous rentrâmes et la nuit commença.  
Cinq heures du matin. Je relisais les « Les hauts de hurlevent » pour la millième fois quand des cris me sortirent de ma lecture. Je courus à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la chambre de Renesmée, elle faisait un cauchemar et, comme moi dans son sommeil, elle parlait. Elle s'agita dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure « Jacob » et se calma aussitôt. Je mis sa main sur ma joue et me retrouvais dans son rêve et je vis que c'était Jacob qui venait de la sauver de je ne sais quoi. C'est à ce moment précis que je me rendis compte qu'elle n'était plus à était à Jacob comme moi je l'étais à Edward, rien ne pourrait changer cet état de fait, son cœur lui appartenait. Je compris qu'il était temps qu'elle sache la vérité. Je laissais tombé mon bouclier et appelais Edward par la pensée. Je savais que même si la distance était grande il m'entendrait grâce à nos liens. J'eus à peine le temps de sortir de la chambre qu'il était déjà là, devant moi, le regard apeuré.

Moi : Tout va bien. Mais je viens de comprendre qu'il faut dire à Nessie pour Jake.

Il grogna.

Moi : C'est toi qui m'en a parlé je te rappelle et nous n'avons plus le choix. Si elle n'est pas mise au courant, elle va souffrir. Je dirais donc à Jake qu'il peut tout lui dire. D'accord ?  
Edward: Oui, soupira t-il.

Il savait que si c'était dur pour lui ça l'était tout autant pour moi. Il m'enlaça et embrassa le haut de mon crâne.  
Le levé du soleil arriva vite. Nessie était déjà parti au lycée, seule. Jacob était absent, sa meute et lui avait une réunion. Je n'eus donc pas l'occasion de lui parler mais ce n'était que partie remise.

POV Nessie

J'arrivais au lycée seule. C'était étrange, les gens me regardaient du genre « mais où est son garde du corps aujourd'hui ?», mais je m'en fichais.  
J'étais installée en maths, quand le tabouret d'à coté bougea. Je me retournais, tout sourire, pensant y trouver Jake qui s'était libéré. Mais j'y trouvais un homme plutôt grand pour n'être qu'en seconde, la peau blanche, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus, tout le contraire de Jake. C'est là que je sentis cette odeur, une odeur plutôt familière, c'était à n'en pas douté l'odeur d'un... d'un vampire.

* * *

_Oui c'est cour mais je vais publié souvent ! reviews ?_

_pour cuex qui lise je t'aime moi non plus je n'ai pas abandonné mais je manque grandement d'inspiration_

_xoxo_

_Marie_


End file.
